


技师

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: xp释放！
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	技师

琥珀最近由于练习太多，家里也有事情要处理所以两头兼顾积攒了不少压力，还经常坐在电脑前搜集资料导致颈椎都疼了起来，甚至觉得头晕眼花的经常想吐。有一次在屋里捂着嘴巴干呕的时候，正好被路过的燐音看到了。由于房门也没关，燐音就直接进来询问起了琥珀是否可以帮的上什么忙，但好强要面子的琥珀只是摇了摇头，虽然又立马觉得一阵恶心又捂住了嘴。看到这个样子燐音有些束手无策，毕竟得照顾到少年脆弱的自尊心啊。燐音也想能够发挥队长的作用，不仅如此，也想不仅仅是以队长的身份，想以朋友的身份来和琥珀交流。所以燐音想了想只能矮下身子和琥珀到达同样的视线然后悄悄跟琥珀说了什么，然后就拍了拍琥珀的脑袋疼爱地揉了揉之后，就离开了房间。  
也许人在烦恼和生病体弱的时候容易变得想要去依靠他人吧，琥珀纠结了一个下午，当晚还是跑到燐音的房间里去了。正好房间里只有燐音一个人，琥珀东张西望了一下确认没有其他人就反手锁上了门走向了燐音。

“队长，你今天下午说的那个好地方，能详细和我说说吗...我实在是难受的无法忍受下去了，脖子这边总觉得每天都僵硬着又没有办法。”琥珀似乎真的很困扰，平时对自己人强势的一面都软弱了下来，声音中带着无助，用着那大大的紫色眼睛真诚地看着燐音。  
这么久以来燐音也是第一次看到这样的琥珀，在回过神之后就笑着抚摸上了琥珀的脑袋，“你等下我来给你搜个地图。”  
琥珀感受着那温暖的大手在头上揉来揉去，心中顿时安心了起来。燐音给人的感觉就像个大哥哥，虽然平时看着吊儿郎当也有粗暴的时候，但此时的手真的非常温柔，笑得也非常灿烂，能给人温暖的感觉。说来惭愧，这和自己的室友看着完全相反。名为HiMERU的那个室友，平时看着就怪冷淡的，也不是人不热情，就是无法捉摸不知道在想什么，有时候像是在确认着自己的行为也让人有些畏惧，虽然琥珀知道HiMERU不是坏人，但还是下意识的有和HiMERU划出距离，不多不少的礼仪，维持着基本的队友关系。有时候HiMERU也会莫名其妙就对自己笑，这更让琥珀摸不着头脑。虽然琥珀很多次都想开口和燐音要求换个室友，但这样也会给队长带来麻烦，所以琥珀还是选择了忍耐，反正本来从小开始忍耐力就很强了。而今天现在这样，看着燐音热情洋溢的笑脸，琥珀不知为何觉得鼻子都有些酸了，确实是这几天压力太大了，导致琥珀下意识就想寻找安慰。所以在燐音转过身去搜索着的时候，琥珀就像撒娇一样抱上了燐音，宽阔的背部让人感到安心，如果是正面来的话...虽然碍于面子琥珀也不好意思去实践。但意外的是燐音转过身来顺了顺琥珀的背，也就顺势让琥珀正面抱住了自己。  
又能把脸埋在怀里也不用怕会被人看到此刻自己的表情，所以琥珀就抱得更紧了，还会转转脑袋蹭蹭头，符合这个年龄的爱撒娇。看着这样的琥珀燐音也只是笑了笑，确实能够理解琥珀的处境，也真是非常不容易，所以平时在琥珀想要什么的时候，作为朋友和队长都会想要尽可能去满足他。  
“队长的怀抱好暖...”燐音听着胸前的小脑袋发出的声音，觉得还挺惹人怜爱的，直到下一句“就像妈妈一样”的时候，才觉得微妙了起来，但也依然没有爆发或者推开琥珀什么的。因为低头看到正在向自己撒娇的人耳朵都羞红了。  
后来在琥珀撒娇发泄完之后，燐音就把地图的定位发给了琥珀并告诉他怎么走。琥珀也回到了往常的稳定样子，自信的笑了笑彬彬有礼的说了声谢谢。

翌日  
“就是这里吗...”琥珀抬头看了看店名，『xxx推拿保健中心』。琥珀从来没来过这样的地方，因为从小受到的教育一直告诉着自己，这种地方都是不正经的地方，作为名门的少爷是不可以到这种地方来让自身和家族的名望和价值受到贬低。但既然是那个队长推荐的地方...琥珀咬了咬牙还是走了进去。  
“欢迎光临，请问先生今天有预约吗？”  
“...预约？”  
“是的，我们这里几乎有名的技师都是预约制的，没有预约的话，先生恐怕您得排到后天呢。”  
琥珀看着满面微笑的前台，心里嘀咕了起来，并没有听说要预约啊，到后天的话恐怕脖子都已经废了。但这也没有办法，想着正要离开的时候，才接了一通电话的前台就突然改变了态度。  
“先生，非常抱歉，可以安排您进行今天的体验，请您到xx贵宾房找技师h号。”  
“...好，好的，谢谢。”  
一头雾水的琥珀跟着服务员的领路来到了位于三楼角落处的一个房间，虽说是角落，但这个楼层似乎也就只有屈指可数的几个房间。而且走廊上异常安静空荡荡的，说好的预约都满了得排到后天呢...虽然心里都是疑问，但在某个房间前停下来之后，琥珀还是鼓起了勇气走了进去。

昏暗的室内只有靠窗的办公桌那儿有明显的灯光，有个全身身着白色技师服的人坐在办公椅上背对着这边，虽然室内灯光不足，但琥珀还是觉得那个背影有些眼熟。  
“呀琥珀君，HiMERU就知道你会来。”  
“！？前…前辈，为什么你会在这里？”琥珀感到惊讶，平日里经常不见身影的室友竟然在这种地方。  
“因为是这里的王牌技师哦，平时你总是跟着跟着就跟丢HiMERU了对吧，HiMERU业余全到这里来打工了，虽然不缺钱，但，这是HiMERU的兴趣。”说着说着，一直背向着琥珀的人就转过身来，微微眯着眼睛笑着，表情甚是温柔。  
“放松点随便躺那里吧，给，先换上这身衣服。”HiMERU随手点了点头示意了下琥珀去穿上按摩床上放着的宽松衣物。  
琥珀虽然心里还有着疑惑，但既然是熟人，琥珀也就走到帘子后乖乖开始脱起了外套。  
“没想到那个傻子也能帮我拉个顾客来啊，你是新客人所以就打个折吧。”HiMERU用手摆了个姿势示意着大概多少钱。  
虽然所谓的衣服也就一件长长的v字马甲上衣而已，而且薄的跟个纸片一样材质也很奇怪，但这种设计对于推拿来说也不是不能接受，幸好长度还能盖着关键部位。这让琥珀有些安心，毕竟对面还是个同团的前辈，在前辈面前裸露身体也太尴尬了。  
“趴着躺下来吧，马上过来。”琥珀看着HiMERU摸索出一根发绳叼在嘴里正在梳理头发，似乎是想要扎起来的样子，……这在昏暗的室内显得还挺色情，配合那一身上衣略长盖过臀部的技师服以及修长的双腿，就像医院里的护士姐姐一样。纯情的琥珀觉得脸上有些发烫了起来，立马回过头不再盯着看而是趴了下去。虽然铺着一层垫子，但按摩床依然软绵绵的很舒服。床头还有个空洞便于趴着的时候把脸嵌进去呼吸。光是这样趴下来都已经让肩颈舒服了不少。  
过了一会儿听到了有小推车推过来的声音，琥珀抬起头看了看，是HiMERU推着放好的药水之类的过来了。  
“没事，你就趴着吧。”HiMERU轻柔的声音在室内响起。琥珀也就安心地闭上了眼睛。  
闭上眼睛没多久，琥珀就感受到身上似乎被浇上了什么液体，热热的，刚接触到皮肤的瞬间还让人有些发抖，但随着液体的流下，很快也就适应了这种温度。  
“刚刚给你倒的是润滑香油，怎样很好闻吧。”HiMERU一边介绍着，一边用手开始将液体推开涂抹至琥珀背部全身。奇怪的是过了一会儿，琥珀觉得刚刚换上的贴身衣物一下子就贴合上了身体皮肤，似乎还有些粘稠的感觉。虽然琥珀并没有多想只是觉得也许是液体的粘稠。毕竟趴着脸埋着也看不到背部。  
“刚刚你觉得奇怪所以身体抖了一下吧，呵呵，第一次来这边的顾客都是这样。这是我们最新使用的糖衣推拿服，没错，就和糖果里的那层薄膜一样，遇到热液体会融化。”HiMERU一边继续涂抹推开着液体一边介绍着。  
“…我还是第一次碰到这种。”琥珀闷闷地回应了一句，果然趴着很难发出声音，虽然一想到现在几乎等于背部全裸就羞得再也不想翻过身和HiMERU对上眼。  
接着HiMERU便不再说话了，只是轻轻笑了声便开始加大手上的力度。先是从背部开始，伸直了手指从琥珀脖子开始按捏，并不断勾着食指由上往下用力推着，似乎是在疏通什么经络一样。琥珀也觉得非常舒服，这么久以来僵硬着的脖子一下子就轻松了的感觉。  
HiMERU继续将手向下推着来到了肩膀处开始揉压起来，再三反复之后便滑向肩胛骨由下往上推着向上按去。差不多之后，便双手滑向两旁握住了琥珀的身体。在黑暗中人的感受会更加敏锐些，琥珀闭着眼睛只感觉到HiMERU纤细的手指有力的在背上游走着，非常舒服。但是在握住身体的时候，琥珀还是感觉到了痒从而扭动了一下。  
“…真是敏感呢。”这让从刚刚开始就沉默不语的HiMERU低声在耳旁说了出来，也许是一直在使劲所以说话的声音都带着气音喘着。充满磁性的声音在耳边回响，琥珀觉得脸又烫了起来。一直以来都觉得和HiMERU的距离很远，没想到今天竟然能有这么多交流，感觉一下子就拉近了距离，让琥珀甚至觉得有些小小的开心。  
“现在感觉如何呢？”HiMERU继续用力揉着琥珀的背部。  
“很舒服…嗯…。”琥珀也不知道为何会发出类似轻声呻吟一样的声音，想了想也许是因为趴着的姿势背上又被施压了重力，导致一开口就喘了出来。  
“前辈…真是坏心眼啊。”  
“是吗。”

HiMERU的手从上往下滑到了腰部，一直用虎口刮着，然后暂时放开了手。很快琥珀感受到小腿上又浇上了新的液体，虽然不是刚刚那个热热的液体了。  
“这是润滑乳，刚刚融化的粘稠液体已经差不多没有什么流动性了不大好推。”这么说着，HiMERU便着手开始揉捏起了琥珀的小腿，一边用力按着一边用食指的关节按着穴位。  
“…啊！”琥珀突然叫了一声。  
“很疼对吧，这就对了，你平时疲惫积攒太多就会这样，明明还年轻。”HiMERU不管琥珀的叫声继续用力按着两边小腿的穴位。  
“如果力气太大要说。”  
“…请，请轻一点，好痛。”  
“乖孩子。”HiMERU笑了笑稍微减轻了一些手上的力道，这让琥珀终于又安下心来。  
（刚刚疼的扭动起来的时候，屁股都在抖呢…）HiMERU默默想着，虽然不会说出来。只是视线有些无法离开而已，琥珀的身体真的非常漂亮恰到好处。是HiMERU最近接待过的客人里也可以说得上是数一数二的了，尤其是浑身的皮肤雪白发亮，虽然整个人都瘦巴巴的，但该有肉的地方还是有肉的。刚刚那个小小的屁股就像布丁一样在颤抖着。  
“一会儿可能还会有痛的地方，要忍耐一下不然没有效果。”HiMERU说着，就开始用力按揉起了大腿，然后很快就双手抚摸上了琥珀的臀部。臀部突然被炙热的掌心所覆盖，还一直贴着没有移动，让琥珀觉得非常羞耻。  
“前辈，这是…”  
“不要在意，把我当医生一样就行了，毕竟看病的时候医生也不会对病人的身体有什么下流的想法吧。”HiMERU淡淡的语气说着。  
“也是…。”琥珀虽然还是觉得很不好意思，但还是交给了HiMERU，虽然今天只是想来调节一下肩颈的，不知为何就变成了全身推拿套餐。  
就在胡思乱想的时候，屁股突然被覆盖着的双手快速摩擦了起来，很快感受到肌肤都发热了。这让琥珀的意识一下子就全集中到了臀部，还没回过神来的时候，那双炙热的双手又十指分开抓着肉用力揉捏了起来，这让琥珀觉得有些异样感，但先前都已经决定相信了前辈，琥珀也只能继续闭着眼睛忍耐着。臀部时不时被向上推着又向旁边扯着，琥珀觉得隐秘部位的两个小球都被扯得带动了起来，这让琥珀有些焦躁，毕竟渐渐觉得有了些感觉，但如果不控制住的话也太丢脸了，竟然因为推拿而勃起什么的…  
虽然是这么想，但第一次体验推拿的琥珀还是没法忍受住，觉得浑身渐渐酥麻了起来。而这时HiMERU又让双手滑向大腿根部向上推了起来，碰到臀部肉的时候还会用力按下去，也是在找穴位的样子。推拿的时候又时不时触碰到阴囊，在疼痛和快感的驱使下，琥珀不禁呻吟了起来。虽然刚出声琥珀就下意识想要伸手捂住嘴巴，但奈何已经晚了。虽然已经微微抬起了上半身，但琥珀此刻并没有脸回头和HiMERU对视。  
“…真动听呢，无妨，这是对HiMERU技术的称赞。”  
不知为何，琥珀总隐隐觉得前辈的语调里有种莫名的愉悦。但还是觉得擅自就感受到快感的自己的身体才是最丢人的，也不好意思去责怪前辈，明明前辈只是在努力工作而已。  
“好了，翻过来吧。”  
“？！前面也要吗？”琥珀还没从刚刚的丢脸中走出，这句话简直是晴天霹雳。  
“当然了，听那个傻子说你是肩颈不行？正面也需要疏通，再加上全身的放松才能更有效。”  
“容我考虑考虑…”  
“是觉得…害羞？呵呵，没关系，把HiMERU当不存在就行。只要感受HiMERU的双手就够了，不要在意HiMERU这个个体。”HiMERU好像边说边在开瓶着什么新的药水。  
“还是说…琥珀君其实是想要HiMERU来亲自给你翻过身来吗？”  
“不是…只是…”  
“既然不是那就乖乖转过来，HiMERU很忙，…，如果乖乖听话的话，一会儿还可以附送你一个小礼物。”似乎是突然想到了什么，琥珀余光瞄到HiMERU舔了舔嘴唇，黑暗中的金色双瞳显得更加诡异。  
“好吧…请手下留情。”琥珀寒暄了一下之后便转身翻面，并视死如归一样闭上了眼睛。

就这么闭着眼睛，感受到了慢慢接近脸部的吐息，然后是肩颈和肩膀如同最初趴着的时候一样的按压。  
琥珀还是忍受不住好奇心偷偷睁开了眼睛，谁知正好就和HiMERU对上了眼神，羞得琥珀又立马紧闭起了眼睛。  
“不用这么紧张也可以，睁开眼睛吧，不然…”似乎是使坏一样，琥珀突然觉得胸口一阵痒。  
“不然就会像这样，更有感觉。”是HiMERU在琥珀身上倒起了刚刚新开的那瓶液体。然而这次HiMERU并没有说明这是什么液体，琥珀也在刚刚那一下就睁开了眼睛，虽然还是觉得羞涩。琥珀看到站在旁边的HiMERU头发尾部扎起了一个小揪，因为头发并不长所以其实散下来不少，平日里那根清晰的长长的呆毛也被撩起来绕到了耳后，也许是因为推拿用力太多，HiMERU从刚刚开始也面部潮红时不时喘着气。  
倒完液体之后，HiMERU靠近了便开始推展液体，应该也是油和乳一类的吧。琥珀看着压在上方的人影，HiMERU对琥珀微微一笑。又是这个笑容，琥珀回想起了在寝室盯着HiMERU看的时候，也经常被发现了的HiMERU回以这个微笑，这到底是什么意思呢，琥珀怎么也想不明白。  
纤细而又骨感的手指从脖颈向下慢慢滑到了胸口，又像刚刚揉捏臀部那样，激烈地揉搓了起来。明明胸部非常干瘪，但HiMERU似乎非常中意的样子，一边偶尔喘着气一边推捏着琥珀胸口不多的肉，很快白皙的胸口渐渐潮红了起来，琥珀的脸也通红了起来。HiMERU似乎很满意一样，笑了笑开始用掌心左右摩擦起了乳头的区域，很快两颗樱红就挺立了起来。但HiMERU依然维持着摩擦也没有下一步动作，这让琥珀莫名有些焦躁，因为被摩擦了一阵子，说实在的一点点觉得乳头痒了起来，但是又不好意思只能忍着，但HiMERU一直重复同一个动作，室内灯光又昏暗，结合起来总觉得有些异样的情愫在产生。琥珀年轻的身躯实在是无法忍受，虽然只是一瞬间的冲动思考，琥珀还是放下了自尊。  
“好痒…不要再摩擦了好难受。”虽然说出口的是相反的话语，本来很想让HiMERU直接帮忙解决一下，但琥珀的自尊终究还是压抑住了本心。  
“哦？真的是想让HiMERU住手吗？”HiMERU看着眼前迷离着双眼有些恍惚神情还一脸潮红的琥珀，坏坏地笑了起来。  
“真住手也不是不行，那就住手吧。”  
“……”  
“…不…”琥珀咬紧了嘴唇，似乎想阻止自己说出什么，但还是抵抗不住，“请…请揉一下我这里吧…”  
“哪里？”  
“唔…”  
HiMERU看到琥珀羞红的脸和有些开始泛起泪光的眼睛，觉得异常愉悦，有种爽快的感觉。甚至琥珀还主动抬起了双手移动到胸口附近指了指那两颗挺立的地方。  
“你真可爱。”HiMERU压低了身子在琥珀耳旁低声说着，“HiMERU很中意。”  
HiMERU很快用大拇指摩擦起了琥珀的乳头，一边继续揉捏着胸口，一边时不时用食指和大拇指捏着，轻轻拉着。琥珀也时不时低吟出声，闭着眼睛一脸舒适。  
“真色呢…明明才一年级。”  
琥珀感觉到突然有股湿热含住了乳首，并开始不断吮吸啃咬了起来。这种快感直击了大脑，琥珀不禁更加甜腻地叫出了声，一边发出声音一边羞耻着自己的声音为何会如此放荡。  
在最后一口吮吸之后，HiMERU似乎是满足了，起身重新站好。继续重新给还在气喘连连而胸腹大幅度起伏的身躯浇上乳液，HiMERU继续从上往下抚摸滑去，看到琥珀早已因为快感而挺立的分身，HiMERU也有些困惑。但琥珀现在情迷意乱还无意识中伸手抓着自己的手往下移的样子特别勾人。HiMERU想了想还是用手握住了琥珀的那根坚挺开始上下撸动起来。似乎也是终于被理睬了这个位置，琥珀的表情也一下子放松了下来，没有经验的反应是最自然原始的，琥珀的腰就跟着节奏在时不时扭动着，但HiMERU也没撸动多久就抽手放开。这让琥珀一瞬间有些迷惑，甚至睁开迷离的双眼似乎像是在哀求一样示意着HiMERU继续。HiMERU思考了一会儿之后，伏下身就舔起了琥珀的分身。  
“嗯……”也许是从来没有被这么对待过，琥珀一下子就叫了出声。刚刚还在压抑着喘息着，现在混乱的呼吸已经夹杂起了舒服的叫声。  
感受着湿热和柔软的舌头在身下舔舐着，琥珀更加扭动起了腰驱，在快感袭来的同时，分身又一下子被整根含入口中，那种包裹和潮湿温热感实在是让人欲罢不能，导致HiMERU还没吞吐几下，琥珀就射了出来。释放出来之后琥珀就躺着继续喘息着。

“抱歉….我竟然在前辈的口中…我…我会负起责任的。”琥珀调整完呼吸之后瞬间觉得愧疚感充满了心头。  
“没事哦，该不如说，多谢招待。”只见HiMERU一边舔着嘴唇一边又微笑了起来，似乎刚刚那些都不是事。  
“既然这么愧疚，就稍微给你更多一点礼物吧。”琥珀看着HiMERU凑近了过来，然后就吻了上来。在激烈的索求之中，琥珀也渐渐将双手环上了HiMERU的脖子享受了起来。本以为刚刚已经释放过，现在也只是一个亲吻而已，没想到HiMERU的手指开始在后庭的穴口处打转起来，方才流向下半身的乳液似乎此时也派上了用场，没多困难一开始就探入了两根手指。也许是第一次被异物探进身体吧，琥珀一边“嗯嗯”呜咽着喉咙中发出了声音，一边自然收紧着，但HiMERU也没停下，开始进进出出抽插起了手指，在缓和的差不多之后，HiMERU加速了起来，也许现在只要探入两根就够了吧。在很快又感受到了琥珀分身的笔挺后HiMERU停下了加速，反而开始摸索起了什么。琥珀早已无法按奈地又扭起了腰部时不时还弓起身体前后挺动着，感受着HiMERU的手指在内部试探，然后突然在一个按压之后，琥珀浑身颤抖了起来一下子就射了出来。  
“哦呀，是在这里呢。找到了。”HiMERU看着刚刚又释放了一波的琥珀摊在身上不断喘着气，没有抽出手指，而是继续按压揉搓起了那个地方。  
“啊…嗯..嗯…呜！”琥珀一边接连在耳边呻吟着，一边又浑身颤抖并抬起了胸膛向前，头也抬了起来。  
“又干性射精了吗…真是，坏孩子。”HiMERU看着怀中瘫软着的琥珀一次又一次的高潮，甚至嘴角都微微流下了晶莹的液体。  
也许是觉得对琥珀太过刺激，HiMERU这才把手指抽了出来。并像安慰琥珀一样，在额头上亲了一下，转而又吻上了嘴唇，也许是氛围带动，二人忘情拥吻了起来。

“…前辈对每位客人都会这样吗…对…队长也是？”事后琥珀正在vip房才会有的浴室中清理着。而HiMERU就背靠着站在门外。  
“…你觉得HiMERU是这样的人吗？”  
“…谁知道呢…”  
HiMERU叹了口气，都到了这种地步为什么还是这么不开窍，在寝室里的时候也是一样，明明想拉近距离示好的，却总是被逃开，甚至宁愿去找那个燐音也不想和自己待在一个房间。  
“那个傻子自然有其他人接待，会不会做刚刚我们之间的那种事，HiMERU并不清楚也没兴趣。”  
琥珀郁闷地泡在浴缸里，听到HiMERU这句话又脸红了起来，甚至闷在水中吐起了泡泡。  
“…你真的还不明白吗。”  
“前辈不说，…我怎么知道。”琥珀像是在赌气一样闷闷不乐的声音。  
“那一会儿你出来之后，HiMERU再让你明白一遍。”  
琥珀看着靠在门上的人影渐渐离开，连让对方等一等都来不及喊出口。有些一下子变得空白起来的小脑袋瓜混乱而又飞快运转着，但还是被最后那句“再让你明白一遍”给打败。  
虽然是很舒服啦，琥珀心想，但还是有些害怕，就想着再泡久点逃避一下，就在快要睡着的时候。  
“你还不出来吗，其实HiMERU也擅长浴室play哦。”  
“啊啊我出来我马上出来！”琥珀吓了一大跳，似乎再不起身HiMERU就会闯进来一样。  
真是，让人捉摸不透的前辈啊，琥珀笑了起来，近期的烦恼和脖颈的不适似乎也减轻了。擦拭完身体换上衣服之后，琥珀走了出去，HiMERU就站在门口，二人相视一笑。  
浴室的门又合上了。


End file.
